


Drabbles: Pull-Up Bar

by Nielwings9699



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielwings9699/pseuds/Nielwings9699





	Drabbles: Pull-Up Bar

Pull up bar

Jihoon watches as his shirtless boyfriend raises himself up and over the pull-up bar. The muscles on his arms contract and his shoulders looked wider than it is, just how he likes it. He loves how his man looks ten times more sexier doing his work-outs shirtless and that fiery intense stares he has when he's focusing on his work out making him feels all sorts of things. 

“Do you wanna try?” Daniel asks when he saw the young man who was silently watching him as he leans against the door. 

“I don't think I can do it,”

“You can try hanging onto the bar without having to raise your body up to start with,” Daniel says as he hangs onto the bar, beckoning the man to have a try at the pull-up bar. 

Jihoon moves towards him looking a little excited and says “help me,” raising both his hands with his eyes focusing onto the bar, indicating that Daniel should help him up. 

Daniel jumps off the bar happily grabbing the youngers waist and raises him up. When he finally feels that the younger was comfortably hanging onto the bar, he slowly releases the younger. 

“Is it okay?” Daniel looks at the younger's expression. 

“I think it's okay,” Jihoon says as he calmly held onto the bar. 

Daniel stands right in front of him and jumps back again onto the bar so they were both floating on air. Their faces grew closer and Jihoon could feel his face blushes. 

“Annyeong,” Daniel says with a grin and gave a smooch on Jihoon's lips, making the younger startled. Daniel started to laugh and started to do the pull-ups. 

Jihoon watches at how Daniel's muscles contract forming into a deep well of sexiness. Their body slowly grazed everytime Daniel moves up and down and Jihoon thought that weird sounds also came out of his mouth. And that everytime Daniel would kiss Jihoon again and again, until he realizes a small firmness in between his legs that he realizes he was freakin turned on by this man. 

“You're doing well baby,” as Daniel gave another smooch on the lips. 

Between the friction of their hot bodies and that sexy look his boyfriend has everytime their eyes met makes it harder for Jihoon to focus that his hands was slipping off the bar that he almost fell but not when Daniel's fast reflex saved him by straddling his smaller body towards the man. 

“Are you alright?” Daniel looks over onto the perplexed Jihoon, worried.

Jihoon only nods as his face blushes even more feeling a little embarrased. His hands held onto Daniel's firm chests as he was carried solely by Daniel's legs. 

“Do you wanna bet how many times I can do the pull-up while carrying you like this?” Daniel begins.

“Are you showing off right now?” 

“Maybe,” he smirks. 

“Then a hundred!”

Daniel's face fell which made Jihoon had fun laughing at him. 

“Okay then ten!” Jihoon says while holding his laughter.

Daniel gave him a smug smile before he starts raising his body up the bar while Jihoon sweetly holds onto his shoulders. The first two pull-ups was a no brainer for the guy who has filled his life with working outs. But as he was on his fifth set it was evident that doing a pull-up while carrying a full grown man wasn't easy.

“You look like you're having a hard time right now,” as he wipes off the sweat, trickling down at the side of his boyfriends handsome face. 

“a little,” as Daniel stops to take a breather. 

Jihoon thought it was silly to even continue at that point that he held Daniel's face and kissed the man on the lips. 

“Why don't we continue our work out in bed hm?” Jihoon suggest as he bites his lips awaiting Daniel's reply.

“You know how to make me crazy do you,” Daniel kissed the young man again and pulled himself up on the bar for one last time before slowly putting his lover down so they could continue their second work out – in bed.


End file.
